Forest Release (Shin)
is a , it is classified as such because it is formed through the combination of and which is then given life via . It has been noted to have close relations with due to the shared nature composition. Due to this, it not only possesses the infamous versatility said to be granted by Wood Release, but it has also been shown to completely outclass Wood Release techniques in sheer power and creativity by utilizing Yang Release to do so. Whilst the true origins remain in speculation, it is suspected that Forest Release is the result of the many experiments that tried to replicate Wood Release. There have also been a few minor connections between Forest Release and that are hardly noticeable but changes the fundamentals and basic theory completely and utterly. 'Usage' Simply put, Forest Release is the result of infusing Wood Release with Yang Release. Granting the user all traits of Wood Release as a benefit, only to be amplified and given a new physical form thanks to the addition of Yang Release. This addition exponentially increases the versatility of the wood seeing as they are now truly given their own life, no longer bound to the user's chakra like other false creations. What truly differentiates Wood Release and Forest Release is the ability to control the vitality of the techniques, with this ability, users able to cause the most basic wooden constructs to change its physical form into something nearly as complex as a dungeon filled with hundreds of mazes is one of the many unique abilities granted by Forest Release that seems preposterous and completely perplexing to Wood Release wielders. Another interesting factor demonstrated by Forest Release: Secret Technique: Birth of the Quivering Centipede is the ability to turn chakra into a life form with the ability to utilize Forest Release to not only amplify the user's mobility but in extension restrict the opponent's mobility. These constructs have a short but meaningful life; after they have fulfilled their duty, these "animals" return to the holy tree to continue their eternal slumber. Those who wield Forest Release has also been shown to have a unique healing factor, able to absorb natural wooden constructs to heal minor injuries and cure fatigue. The most prominent of Forest Release is its ability to create forests. These forests range from , , , , etc. This innate ability often causes users of Forest Release to be highly contracted for building lands from the ground up to create a beautiful landscape, filled with all types of vegetation and trees. These forests are inhabitable and capable of feeding an entire ecosystem of its own, often resulting in foreign creatures and plants finding a home in places they are not normally native to. These forests are not only a great place of shelter, but it can also prove to be extremely deadly as the user has complete and utter control over these forests via the aforementioned ability. When comforted by the home of a forest, users of Forest Release are proven to be nigh-impossible to defeat. The forest is their territory, all who wishes to fight someone who wields the Forest Release in their own territory is either extremely brave or awfully arrogant. Through his mastery of this kekkei tōta, Maigo was given the fearsome but accurate epitaph Mighty Sovereign of the Holy Forest. Recognized for his superior connection with nature and all within. After intensely studying the Wood Release Tsukyū was capable of recreating several techniques utilizing her Forest Release, each much stronger than their original version. 'Variants' Including the natural abilities granted by the Forest Release, certain users throughout history have displayed different variations that stray from the regular techniques granted by Shinton. These specific variations have been proven impossible to imitate even by the most skilled individuals. Whilst they still follow the basic pattern of the kekkei tōta, few bend them to the point where it is nearly impossible to identify. The current variations are as follows: 'List of Techniques' *Forest Release: Birth of the Quivering Centipede *Forest Release: Subjugating Stagnation of the Earthly Flow *Forest Release: Upbringing of Aokigahara *Forest Release: Tenfold Path Forged by a Thousand Palms *Forest Release: Reborn Enlightenment of the Blossoming Sakura Petals *Nyoirinkannon: Bachiatari Seal *Kourinkoshiki Sesshou *Summoning Technique: Forest Avenger *Forest Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees *Forest Release: True Several Thousand Hands *Forest Release: Nativity of a World of Trees 'Users' List Users Here: 'Trivia' 'References'